


La Isla del Abatido: Monster Girl's Paradise

by UncleJimbo95



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Best Friends, Body Horror, Enemies to Friends, Epic Friendship, Fights, Friends With Benefits, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Mystery, Nudity, Pansexual Character, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleJimbo95/pseuds/UncleJimbo95
Summary: Miguel thought he had everything figured out with his life. He has a guardian angel named Nearly Witches to protect him against danger and no one else can see her. That is until him and his soul brother Abraham, encounter a Dark Elf named Sarah who has one too! Now they're together in stopping the murders in the crazy, noisy and bizarre island known as Puerto Rico. Jojo inspired story.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character





	1. The smoke is the perfume of my partner.

_October 21, 2001. On a hillside in Cidra._

On that night, there was a party at a church with their music blasting. They didn't care for the people slumbering at the wooden house across the street. Derrick was outside smoking a cigarette. Taking a break from all the partying. A woman goes out to check on him.

"Dale moreno, que nos fuimos afuegote!" She danced next to him. 

"Hehe. Give me a break, Anyua. It's freaking hot in there." He sighed and fanned himself.

"For real? I'm barely breaking a sweat." She bumped her hip against his.

"That's cause you're not a man, woman." He laughed. That was when they heard the sound of the island.

"Coqui!" 

"Oye. That was really close by." Anyua said curiously. Derrick motioned her to stay quiet.

"Coqui!" It sounded further this time.

"Where is she?" She whispered.

"I don't know. But it's useless to try and find her." He explained. "They're very timid creatures and hide in the darkness." 

"Coqui!" The noise came next to the wooden house.

"Seems she found herself a guy." He chuckled as he was about to light another cig.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Someone screamed in horror from the house. Even with the music being very loud, they could clearly hear it was a child's scream. Derrick ran and hopped over the fence.

"Coquiiiii!" The creature sounded afraid and he could hear something running towards the farm next door. He forced the door open. The house was filled with darkness. He found a child trembling on the corner of the living room.

"Don't worry. I'm here to help you." Derrick assures.

"W-w-what was that thing?" The kid asked with fear.

"What are you talking about?"

"The thing was looking at me from the window with its yellow eyes and it was making noises like the Coqui. A-a-and then something came from behind me to attack it! S-she's standing behind you." The boy pointed behind Derrick, he turned around but there's nothing.

"It's okay. Where are your parents?" 

"I don't know." The boy sniffled. Derrick didn't want to press him further and took him back to the church.

"What happened?" Anyua asked.

"I'll tell you in a moment. Can you bring water for him?" She nodded and rushed inside. The Pastor came out to look at the situation.

"What seems to be the problem, son?" Derrick explained the experience to him. "My word! In all my life, this is the first time someone has seen a Coqui without being hypnotized by them." He got close to the boy. "What is your name, son of Goddess?"

"M-M-Miguel."

_October 30, 2019. Urbanization Todo Real, Cayey._

Miguel is in the bathroom brushing his brown hair. He styles it in a big afro. He looks at his green eyes from the mirror and fixes his eyebrows.

"Damn! Looking spiffy as fuck!" Finger guns. He puts on a white t-shirt and short pants before making his way to the dinner table. His mom is watching La Comay.

"Que bochinche!" La Comay exclaims. "Now it's time for a very serious news. There has been another man found dead in his room at Caguas." Dramatic music.

"Another case?" Asks Rocky.

"Yes. This is the seventh victim they found the man drained completely. And it's always through their private parts."

"Are you sure it's not a Succubus behind these cases?" He hypothesizes.

"They did at first. However it's been proven that the deaths have been caused externally and not in dreams like a Succubus would usually do. There are many theories that it could be a different Monster Girl altogether. Whatever the case may be, the public have dubbed the killer as La Chupa Macho."

"Well we still implore people to keep their doors and windows locked during the night." Rocky goes on with his warning.

"Hey Miguel, you still have the necklace on while you sleep?" His mom asks.

"Yea mom." He shows the silver cross around his neck. It's supposed to prevent Succubus from invading their dreams. "I'm going to hang out with Abraham in Las America to play in Time Out."

"And with what permission are you going?"

"The permission that it's my birthday and I want to spend it with my pana?" He already celebrated with his family in the morning and made plans with his friend to play.

"It's already six in the afternoon. Remember there is a killer on the loose." He sighs.

"I know how to defend myself, mother."

"Okay, take care and enjoy your twenty-three birthday." She kisses his cheek and he puts on his running shoes.

_Plaza las America_

Miguel enters the plaza, where his black haired friend runs up to him.

"Sociooooooooo!" Abraham bro hugs him. He's wearing his traditional jean jacket with a black t-shirt underneath. He's wearing jeans and black Converse. "Happy birthday, you fucker!" He pinches Miguel's cheeks.

"Thanks, brother!" He slaps him. "Come on, let's play before they close." They run towards the arcade. Along the way, they notice a crowd surrounding a Dark Elf.

"I can't believe it! She's here!" Abraham shrieks.

"What's the big deal?" Miguel asks.

"Have you been living under a rock? The Woods family have come to Puerto Rico to establish a union between the elves and humans. Holy shit! She is very beautiful!"

Miguel analyzes the elf. She has long blonde hair that reaches her shoulders. Her eyes are black as the night, making it difficult to tell who she is really looking at. She has skin like caramel. She's rocking on the bust department and is wearing a green dress with leaf designs. He focuses on her eyes once more and he feels her staring back. The atmosphere becomes tense and the noises of the public fades. They are gazing one another for who knows how long until Abraham breaks the trance.

"Yo bro. You hear me?"

"Huh?"

"Don't stare too long cause you looking like a creep."

"Stop playing." Miguel checks back, but she is talking to someone. "How strange." He mumbles. They spend the rest of the afternoon playing Time Crisis till closing. The parking is empty and it rained as the place is wet.

"Woooo! Number one as always!" Abraham jumps.

"Of course. Though it was our record we're still beating." Miguel chuckles.

"Nobody can beat our superior gamer skills!" Abraham steps on a puddle and screams. "Ayyy! Coño!" His shoe is melting! "What the fuck!?" He quickly takes it off and falls on the same puddle, where it dissolves slowly. "What the fuck was that!?" He stays by Miguel's side. At the distance, the elf from earlier approaches them.

"I hope both of you had a grand time. Because this will be your grave." She says menacingly.

"The hell you're saying?" Miguel confronts her. "Didn't you guys come here to live peacefully among us?"

"Oh please. Like that would ever happen. Truth is we're doing this to dominate your species. And also…" Something appears behind her. It's a woman with the same hair color. She is covered from head to toe with black belts. Only her black eyes are visible. "I don't know why, but I sense one of you having a State. Could be my paranoia. It's impossible for humans, especially males, to have one. Finish them off, Absofacto."

"Wait a minute!" Miguel shouts as he pulls out his pack of cigarettes. "Are you not going to give us any last words?" He lights one and starts smoking.

"Hmmmm. Fine. You have five words."

"I don't want to die!" Abraham cries.

"Just need two." He inhales the smoke. "Nearly Witches!" A Monster Girl jumps behind him and lands in front of the elf. She has long white hair that covers her eyes. The defining features are her long black sharp claws. Her skin is brown while wearing black sports top and shorts. She has scaly reptilian legs and angel wings on her back. She growls at the elf like a wild beast.

"What the hell is that!?" She falls on the floor out of shock. "Absofacto!" Her State takes off a belt filled with acid and wraps it around Nearly Witches. Miguel can feel the pain his State goes through.

"Ah! Let's go, Newi! Show this cunt what you're made of!" He commands. Newi grabs the belt and pulls Absofacto towards her. She spews smoke out of her mouth which causes burns as if being stung by a hundred cigarettes. Due to the mixture of smoke and acid, it creates a chemical reaction and causes an explosion, blasting everyone away. The boys land on top of each other, while the elf slams against Miguel's car. "Augh. Hey Abe...you alright?" 

"Fucbjjk…" Abraham mumbles. Miguel picks him up and puts his friend in the backseat. 

"Oh no no NOOOOOO!" He screams looking over the damage of his car.

"Ungh." The elf groans as she recovers.

"I hope you got the dough to repair this shit, cause I'm going to kill you before mom beheads me!" Miguel cracks his knuckles and Newi has her claws on her neck.

_Abraham's House_

"Thank you, Jacob." Abraham gets out of the garage where Miguel waits for him nervously. "Good news, he said he'll have it fixed by sunrise."

"Thank Goddess." He sighs in relief. "I'll live another day. I owe you a lot, man." They bro hug and pinch each other's ass.

"You know I got you, bro. So what are we gonna do about her?" Abe points at the elf sitting at the sidewalk with Newi watching her. They approach her.

"Oh great. The banes of my existence. Finishing what you started?" She says with impatience.

"First of all, you're the one who attacked us. Secondly, I've got some questions for ya." Miguel gets close to her face. "Who are you and how do you have a guardian angel?" 

"Hold up, she has one too?" Abe is surprised.

"Yea. I know you can't see them, but we were fighting with our angels." Miguel answers. 

"Get the fuck out of here! I thought you were the only one."

"Get your face away from me. You stink of smoke." She shoves him away and stands. "If you're so curious, My name is Sarah Woods. I'm the seventh generation in my family." She says with pride. "And these "angels" which you speak of, are actually called States."

"States?" Abe is confused.

"Estados. I think it's in reference of one's state of mind, right?" Miguel crosses his arms.

"Wow. Color me impressed. Seems you have more intelligence than I gave you credit." Sarah says condescendingly. She examines Newi. "I still have no clue how a human male has a State. Only Monster Girls can have the potential to develop them."

"Why do you say that? If you guys have Estados, then I want one too!" Abraham whines.

"To obtain one, we have to be connected with our feminine subconscious. It's the reason why Newi is female despite the User being male. My family has passed traditional training so we can be worthy of using...Estado as you call them. You humans are inferior in every category. The only reason for existence is to produce offspring." Sarah summons Absofacto.

"What a load of bullshit. If you girls are SO MUCH BETTER, how come you just now decided to show up after centuries of hiding from us?" Abraham is getting agitated.

"You may be ants, but like those insects, humans have the numbers to stop our colonization. Plus, we don't benefit in killing our only means of reproduction. Puerto Rico is one of the few places where they're not hostile towards monsters. That's why we decided taking over the island and then the entire Caribbean." She smiles with malice.

"Taking advantage of our humility to then dominate us?" Miguel lights a cigarette. "You clearly don't know the history of Puerto Rico, otherwise you would know how futile your plan is. When Juan Ponce de Leon tried to enslave the Taínos, the Monster Girls of the island defended us from them and drove those fuckers out of here. That's why we have so much respect for them, even though that was the only time in human history we've seen them. I am not going to let an elf who wipes her ass with leaves insult our motherfucking culture! Nearly Witches!" 

"Absofacto!" Their Estados lunge at each other to kill.

"Woah woah stop!" Abraham gets in the way. They both stop their attack. He's lucky to not see how close he was to die. "Miguel, I understand your anger, but we need to give her what we're known for and treat her with our puertorican hospitality."

"But!" He tries to argue.

"And you!" Abe confronts Sarah. "Get that dated mentality out of your head and be more friendly instead of seeing yourself as superior than others. No one finds it sexy. Except for Isaac. That boy ain't right, I tell you what."

"Disgusting." Sarah responds.

"You both have Estados! You guys should be friends instead. My poor Miguel never had anyone that shares his ability and he always felt like an outsider."

"Oye! Don't put words on my feelings, bitch." Miguel shoves him lightly.

"Hahaha! Well today was certainly interesting, but it's getting late. I can give you a ride home if you need." Abraham offers to Sarah. 

"Hmph. I can call one of my servants to pi-" She takes out her cellphone, but it's completely broken. "...Son of a bitch. Fine. I'll accept your offer just for today." She sighs.

_San Juan, Santurce_

The group is riding through the many mansions in the neighborhood.

"Which is your place?" Abraham asks. 

"Right there around the corner." Sarah points at the biggest mansion in the block. It has a water fountain of an elven woman at their giant garden. With all the trees around, it looks like they're about to enter a forest. The place itself is decorated with many plants and vegetations the guys have never seen. 

"DAAAAAAAAAMN!" The boys react.

"This surprises you? It's much bigger and more beautiful back in Oregon where we used to live." She doesn't understand the fella's simple lifestyle. The gate opens and they enter to leave the elf in front of her home. "Hasn't been a pleasure meeting you and hopefully we never see each other again."

"That ain't happening." Miguel says. "Knowing there are more people like me, I need to know more about Estados."

"Fat chance. I got better time to waste than bothering with you clowns." Sarah gets out and walks to the front door. Before she touches the knob, it opens and an older elf appears. She has an orange dress with autumn leaves. Her skin is a little darker than Sarah. She has blonde hair with some white streaks on the side. Also bigger breasted. 

"Sarah, why is your dress all tattered and smell like you've smoked twenty packs of cigarettes?" She says seriously. Then sees the boys in the car. "Wait a minute, why do I sense another State User?"

"I was confused too. I'm still trying to figure that one out. The User is that guy." She points at Miguel.

"Wow! Never in my life would I ever thought of seeing two elves! And they're so gorgeous!" Abe comments.

"Did you forget she tried killing us earlier?" Miguel sighs. Sarah and the other elf walk towards them.

"Hello. My name is Eliyah Woods." The older elf introduces. "I can't help but sense that you have a State?" Newi appears next to Miguel outside the car. "Dear Goddess. She is...beautiful!" She rushes towards her.

"Huh?" Sarah and Miguel express their confusion. Poor Abraham has no idea what is going on.

"These reptilian legs, the angel wings, claws! So fierce and intimidating." Eliyah starts touching her breasts. "Firm and plump!" Newi is getting uncomfortable. "Now for the important part." She touches her private parts and Newi immediately shoves her away. "Hahaha! She has a penis!"

"Yo man, the fuck is going?" Abe asks.

"Ah you know. A MILF getting a feel on my Estado." Miguel says nonchalantly.

"Tell me, how many times have you had sex with her?" Eliyah asks casually.

"What!? Absolutely zero! I would never do that to my partner!" Miguel quickly denies. Even Newi becomes flustered and shakes her head.

"Really? Every User I've come across had sex with their State. Even Sarah did it wh-"

"Mom!" Sarah cuts her off and blushes.

"No need to feel embarrassed. Everyone does it. But a man having a State. How long have you had her?" Miguel thinks back on that fateful night.

"Since I was three. She protected me from the monster outside my house."

"That young? There have been cases of Users being born with it. It's uncommon. Maybe she was by your side the whole time and then manifested later." Eliyah informs.

"I'm sorry to be that guy, but Isaac needs the car to pick up his girl." Abraham breaks the conversation.

"Of course. I'm sure you have many questions and I'm very curious of your State." They both pull out their phones and exchange numbers. "I'm free during the nights. Send me a text if you ever want to visit and thank you for bringing my daughter."

"Not a problem, Miss Woods! See you later!" Abraham says his goodbye and drives off. "She is so nice. Makes me wonder why Sarah is such a hardass?" 

"Yea. I wonder that too." Miguel says with suspicion as he sees from the rearview mirror Eliyah waving goodbye at them until they are out of sight.

"Sarah."

"Yes mo-" Green vines come out of Eliyah's hair and wrap tightly around Sarah. 

"What was that? How are they not serving under you or at least six feet under?" She tightens the coil.

"Aaagh! But I didn't know he had a State!" Sarah grunts.

"AND!? You have years of training under your belts. Yet you lost to a man that doesn't even fuck his State! How are we supposed to take over, if you can't even handle an inexperienced User?" She towers over her daughter. 

"Aaaugh! I can make them trust me! Then when they're guard is down I will kill them!" Sarah says trying to endure the coil. Eliyah releases her.

"You already received your punishment from underestimating your opponent. Do not let it happen again." Eliyah goes back inside. Sarah regains her breath and looks out the distance.

"I will make you both pay." She enters the house.

_The Ride on the lonely road_

Abraham is driving on the turnpike at high speed.

"Haha! We are so lucky, bro!" He punches Miguel's shoulder.

"Yup." He's still processing everything that happened. Glancing on the back seat, Newi is playing with her tits. "What a bizarre day."

"Come on man. Tell you what, let's go to Krispy Kreme and vore those delicious donuts." He dangerously swerves the car to take the exit.

"That's pretty far. Aren't you going to leave the car for your brother?" 

"Psh. That was an excuse. I am starving, so one box is completely mine. Let's put on some jam!" He connects his phone to the radio.

**Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town - THE DU**

_A farm in Caguas_

A full moon shines above a man being sucked dry through his penis by something large. The creature finishes drinking the last drops of blood and semen. Satisfied, it hides in the shadow, leaving another victim.


	2. The black flower attracts fishy people.

"Hmmm." Miguel is smoking at the garage of his home, while looking over the text Sarah sent him. He calls Abraham.

"Yop." Abe answers.

"Hey man. You got the text from Sarah?"

"Oh yeah. I just got the message. I don't know how the fuck she got my number. Probably saw my Facebook or something. But yeah, she wants us to hang out at her place."

"I don't know why, but I find it pretty sus."

"Here we go. Miguel's Gut Senses are acting up." Abraham sighs.

"But it's true! When have I ever been wrong about my gut?"

"Let's see...You had a feeling that your sex obsessed cousin ruffied the cake when in reality she wanted to present her boyfriend to you. That time you thought my ex was cheating on me. So you followed her and attacked her father with Newi when she was visiting him after beating cancer."

"Those were isolated cases! And I already made amends with the man. Anyways, we should keep our guard up for anything."

"All right. Want me to buy ya a pack?"

"Yea. Just in case. She may want to settle the score." Miguel and Abraham say their goodbyes.

_Elven Manor_

Sarah is walking in her backyard that's practically a forest. She's watering the plants and basking on the midday sun. A Spider Girl with a maid outfit approaches her. She is brunette and her bottom half is that of a Black Widow.

"You know I could've watered them for you." She tells her master.

"I know. I need to clear my mind for the arrival of the peasants." Sarah says bitterly. "I want you to assist me in their assasination. Afterwards, we erase any trace of their existence so it doesn't lead back to us."

"Of course. Anything for you, Master Sarah." She smiles. "Do you mind if I play with the black haired fellow? He is just my type."

"I could care less what you do with him. Leave the other one to me. I want to pay back the shame he has brought to me and the family."

_Some time later_

Abraham and Miguel arrive at the mansion, where they are met with the Spider Maid at the front door

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. My name is Elise Webster and I will be attending you until Master Sarah is done with her shower." She bows with courtesy. The boys don't move a muscle. "Is there a problem?"

"Huh? N-No. It's just this is the first time we've come across something not human-like." Miguel responds, analyzing her body. Abe is frozen in place. "He's also afraid of spiders."

"Oh my. My apologies. I forget that humans are not accustomed to our presence. This is the first time we monsters are trying to integrate to your society. As for your fear, I can't help changing who I am." She shakes her head. "We can have this conversation in the comfort of a lovely lunch I've prepared inside." She opens the door and enters.

"You good man?" Miguel comforts his friend.

"Y-Y-Yes." Abe shakily answers. "If I'm ever going to fuck her, she need to cover her bottom half." Miguel sighs and they go inside. 

The place is fancy as fuck. Lots of expensive furniture themed around nature. They got a giant T.V. hanging on the wall of the living room. Elise guides them to the dinner table which is filled to the brim with food and drinks. 

"This is lunch!?" Miguel exclaims. "This can feed my entire neighborhood for days."

"Yes. I thought with your appearances, you both would have big appetites. Did I assume wrong?" She tilts her head curiously. She's mentioning the fact that Miguel has a moderate sized belly and Abe is a man of muscle. "If anything, half of the portion is for my master. She is a growing woman, after all." Migs and Abe look at one another in disbelief. 

"That's surprising. I guess all that food goes in the right places, am I right?" Miguel jokes and nudges his bro. Elise shoots him with a glare. He shudders at her violet eyes. 

"It would please me if you didn't talk to her in such a manner. Now take a seat. I'll prepare the food for you." They do and she gives them a plate filled with veggies and steaks. "Anything to drink?"

"I'll have water." Miguel says.

"If you got any Coke, that's what I like. I-If not, water is fine." Abraham tries his best not to look at her directly.

"As you wish." She pours their drinks in a fancy glass. Both of them grab a spoon and dip it in the drinks. "Are you worried that it is filled with acid?"

"Only being careful." Miguel states. It's not dissolving. The boys give a worried look.

"I assure you, they're not drugged or filled with poison. Here, I'll serve myself and show you." Elise sits with her serving and starts eating. "Mmm~! Delicious." She smiles at Abraham. He is sweating bullets. 

"I think I lost my appetite." Abe clutches his stomach. Migs shakily grabs a tomato with a fork and eats it.

"WOOOOAH! This is so good!" He starts eating like a madman. 

"At least someone enjoys it." She scoots closer to Abe. "Do you need help with chewing your food?" She coos. He can see her sharp canines.

"I-I'm fine." He eats his food. They all finish their plate. 

"Damn! That was some good shit." Miguel burps as he pats his belly. 

"I'll take them for you." She purposely presses her chest against Abraham's back when grabbing his plate and takes them back to the kitchen.

"Yo man. She is really into you." Miguel whispers.

"I know and it sucks! On one hand, my dick gets really hard with how hot she is, but then it's flacid when I notice her other half." Abe whines.

"Help yourself with more if you like. I'm going to check on my master. Be right back~." She walks upstairs.

"I think you're right, man. She's not that bad." Abraham notices Miguel rushing to the trashcan and throwing up the food. "What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"Eugh. Don't trust her in the slightest. I only ate the food to gain her trust. You should do the same. She could be immune to the poison she ingested."

"What!? The hell I am! You know I hate vomiting!" 

"Then you shouldn't have eaten. Whatever. If something happens to you, I'll force her to give me the antidote. Nearly Witches." Newi appears next to him. Migs lights a cigarette. "Light that bitch up!" She spews smoke at the food.

"Cabron! That's perfectly good food you're destroying!" Abe runs to stop him.

"Don't worry. Newi can use the smoke to detect anything out of the ordinary by smelling from it. If there's nothing, then she can inhale it back and it's good as new." Newi sniffs around. She stops at the door that leads to the backyard. They go out and she resumes her search. She stops in front of a flower bed. 

"It's just plants. She must use them as spices or something." Abraham looks around the garden. It looks like they've just entered a whole nother world with all the vegetation around them.

"Something isn't right. If it was just flowers, then Newi wouldn't have bothered searching." Miguel is doubting. That's when she starts digging with her claws.

"Oye! She's fucking destroying it!" Abe argues. Newi doesn't take long to find what she is looking for and is shocked. They both peek at the hole. Underneath the flower bed, is a human skeleton. Abe couldn't control himself and vomited everything.

"No way…" Miguel is in complete shock. He now takes notice of his surroundings. Everything seems to be closing in as if they were never supposed to know the dark secrets of the garden. "Are there more?" Newi slowly nods. 

"I can't take this anymore! Let's get out of here!" Abe shouts as he turns to run. Then he gets stuck by something sticky. "What the hell!?" He tries prying himself free, but now his hands are stuck. "Help me Miguel! I'm stuck!" Migs and Newi try all their might to set him free, but no dice. He notices the outline of strings.

"A web?" He says out loud.

"My my. What troublesome guests." Elise approaches them. "After all that hospitality, you went and ruined my precious babies." She jumps on the web. "Oh well. I have a suitable replacement right here." She caresses Abraham's cheek. He screams.

"Nearly Witch-!" Something shoots from behind Elise and it strikes Newi's left hand, making her stuck on a tree trunk. "Aaah!" A hole appears on Miguel's left hand. He sees a white web-like spike stuck on her hand and can't pry it free.

"Shouting your State's name makes you predictable. But I'm not your opponent." She smiles sinisterly and takes Abraham deeper in the forest.

"MIGUEEEEL!!" His voice fades in the distance.

"ABRAHAM!" Newi tries to take the projectile off, but now their hands are stuck. "Fuck fuck FUUUUUUUCK! Newi, get the pack and lighter in my right pocket!" She uses her feet to get the pack and pops multiple cigs in his mouth. She struggles trying to flick the lighter.

"How pathetic." Sarah walks towards him. "To see such a miserable display of desperation is fitting for you." 

"Why are you doing this!?" He shouts. 

"I already explained this already. But I'm doing this to get revenge for what you put me through." She summons Absofacto.

"I don't give a fuck about your revenge!"

"Well I don't give a fuck about you!"

"Fuck you!"

"No, fuck you!"

"FUCK YOU!" Sarah had enough of his bullshit and sprays acid on him. Him and Newi position themselves so that most of the acid falls on the web. It burns, but it melts enough to break free. Miguel quickly grabs the lighter and lights his cigarette. Newi creates a smokescreen around the area. Absofacto backs away to not create the same explosion from the previous fight. 

"Ucoucuudf!" Sarah coughs uncontrollably and it stings her eyes. The smoke dissipates and Miguel is gone. "Where are you!?" She notices a blood trail going in the forest. She grits her teeth and starts chasing him down.

_Elise's web of predation_

Elise jumps around the trees with ease, while Abraham is gagged by her webs to stop his incessant screaming. Didn't stop him from hyperventilating. They arrive at a small household where she lives. She gently puts him on her king sized bed. 

"There you go. Now we're all alone, while master takes care of her boy toy." She caresses his hair. He flinches. "Still afraid of me? That's okay. Most of my partners felt that way too." She trails her fingers all the way down to his crotch. He squirms under her. "That was their reaction as well. They can never look past my appearance." She unbuttons his pants. "The life of a Black Widow is always tragic. Most of my kind eat their husbands after intercourse. I was different. I try to live peacefully with my partners, but it would always end the same. As soon as I revealed myself, they screamed in terror and shunned me. Love is blind until reality rears its ugly behind." She rips his shirt off. "Hm?" Abraham has a big scar across his chest. "Heh. Guess we're not so different." She undresses herself, revealing her own scars. "These are all the marks of my partners anguish. Enrique Fernandez was the man you both found. He gave me this one." She motions on her belly. "Enough about my sex life." She rips the web off his mouth, which he screams in pain.

"Puñeta! That fucking hurt!" He shouts at her. It felt like ripping off a duct tape. "Look, I'm sorry you went through all that. But like, I don't care." He says flatly. "I was actually getting over the fact of your...bottom half, it doesn't change that you killed them!"

"I defended myself!" She pins him down. "What was I supposed to do? Let them kill me? You're just like them! Only seeing the ugly side of life." She tightens the grip. "You're lucky that I'm attracted to you, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation." She smiles sadistically. "It's mating season and I need to have my eggs fertilized. Be honored by being their first father." She takes off his pants. His penis is still flaccid. 

_Dear Goddess! Help me Miguel!_ Abraham screams internally.

_The chase under the leaves_

Miguel is running aimlessly trying to locate his friend. A belt wraps around his legs, making him fall and drop the cig. 

"Got you!" Sarah catches up to him while drinking a bottle of orange juice.

"Nearly Witches!" Newi jumps from behind him and cuts the bind. Absofacto sprays acid towards them. Miguel rolls to the side while Newi sidesteps the attack. 

"Rrrgh! Why won't you just die!?" Sarah is getting frustrated.

"Stop getting in my way!" Miguel gets up and charges at her. Newi holds Absofacto down, while he tackles Sarah to the ground. He starts punching her face. She yanks his hair and punches back. They get on top of one another while scratching, biting and pulling each other's hair. Their Estados are just watching the shameful display of their Users.

"Ungh! All this would've never happened if you accepted your fate yesterday!" She slams her fist on his wounded hand.

"AAAH!" He retaliates by head butting her face. "You thought I was gonna let a fucking pampered bitch kill us!?" 

"After the shame you put me through, you will be begging for death!" She bites his arm.

The fighting continues, when Absofacto notices a bush catching on fire. She signals to Newi of it and they both freak out. They try to get their attention.

"What are you doing, Absofacto!? Whip this son of a swine!" 

"Newi! Stop fucking around and slice these bitches up!" They both force their heads to the fire now spreading to the trees.

"Oh fuck!" They both exclaim in unison.

_Back to the spider's den_

Elise is stimulating Abraham by suckling on his nipples. He is trying his best to not get erect by thinking of his wholesome fishing moments with his grandfather. 

_Come on, man! I don't know how much longer I can last!_ Abe prays for his bro to bust in at the last minute. Then he remembers how Miguel always has his back, but he never does the same for him. How could he? Nearly Witches always protects him and all he can ever do is be his emotional support. But now when his bro needs him the most, he's at the mercy of Elise.

"Now we're getting results." She says rubbing against his erect penis.

"I am so hopeless." He starts speaking. "What kind of friend am I if I'm not there for my soul brother?"

"Hm? Forget about that. He should be dead by now." She aligns her vagina on top of his dick. 

"You clearly don't know him. He will literally crawl out of Hell itself to protect those close to him. And I will do the same, just like he does for me!" A fist materializes behind him, punching Elise's face and slamming against the wall. "Que carajo!?" He stands and looks behind. It is a tall shark looking Monster Girl. Her skin is that of a great white shark, has webbed feet and is buff as fuck. She's wearing a black leather jacket, sunglasses and blue swim trunks with wave designs. 

"SHHYO HO~!" She grins, showing her sharp rows of teeth with "Él Tiburon" engraved on it. 

"Eygh! You were a State User all along!?" Elise says while recovering.

"Whaaat??" Abraham doesn't comprehend what is going on. The Shark Girl puts out her hand towards him. He slaps it and they proceed to do their bro shake. "OH MY GODDESS! I have an Estado!!!!" They pose dramatically. 

"Tch. Black Madonna." A cocoon of web materializes behind her. A claw breaks through and rips it, revealing a Huntress in a Victorian attire. She pulls down her mask and slurps the web like spaghetti. 

"What the hell is it doing?" Abe questions, getting ready for whatever comes. Black Madonna pulls out a pistol and shoots web bullets at him, it hits his guts. "Aungh!" He tries taking it off, but his hand is stuck. She shoots more and strikes his shoulders, making him glued to the wall. "Aaah! Do something, Estado!" 

"It's useless to command it. If the User is immobilized, so is the State. A shame I have to put an end to your life. You would've been a great father. However, your corpse will bring new life to my garden." She giggles.

"SHYOOOO!!" Abraham's Estado dives to the floor and swims towards her.

"How is that possible!? Your State shouldn't be able to move! Is this her ability?" Black Madonna shoots at her, but the Estado dives deeper to avoid the attack. Only her dorsal fin is visible, before it disappears further. Silence hovers the room. Elise is frantically looking around. She jumps and sticks to the ceiling. "Kill him!" Black Madonna aims at Abe's head, but his Estado appears beneath her and uppercuts her face.

"DURORORORORO!" She repeatedly punches Madonna with lightning fast strikes. With one final blow, she sends Madonna towards Elise and they both faze through the wall, crashing on the dinner table.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry, master." She becomes unconscious.

**Elise Webster is out of commission.**

"SHYO HO HO~!" She laughs while flexing. The webs disappear from Abraham's body.

"That was...AMAZING!!" Abraham hugs his Estado. They bro shake and pinch their ass. "Wait. We gotta save our bro! Ooooh! I can't wait to see the look on his face!" They both run out of the house.

_Preventing the forest fire you caused_

Miguel and Sarah are trying their best to put out the flames with the buckets provided by Absofacto. The Users and Estados are using the water from the lake nearby, but it's not enough.

"Dammit! The fire is too strong! This is all your fault!" Sarah shoves Miguel.

"Shut the fuck up and let me think!" He tries assessing the situation. "I guess there's no other choice. Do it Newi!" She nods and drinks the water. Miguel clutches his chest and gasps for air as if drowning.

"Are you trying to kill yourself!?" Sarah shouts. Newi then shoots a huge stream of steam. It puts out most of the fire and Absofacto takes care of the rest.

"Acahcough!" Miguel coughs and pants. "While normally Newi can spew smoke whenever I smoke, she can alternatively ingest any liquid to turn it into a gas state in her lungs. But as you saw, it is a very painful process." He explains as he regains his breath.

"MIGUEL!" Abraham waves at him while running towards them.

"Abraham!" Miguel runs up to him and hug each other tightly, ignoring the pain of their wounds. "I'm so fucking happy you're alive!" 

"Same, man! Bro! Check this out! Proyecto Uno!" He summons his Estado. Miguel and Sarah's jaw drop in astonishment.

"YOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Miguel screams with joy.

"I KNOW! YOOOOOOO!" Abe joins his excitement. They do their signature handshake and their Estados do the same.

"A-Am I dreaming? This can't be real!" Sarah can not take the insanity anymore. Absofacto tries to calm her down. The boys walk to Sarah menacingly.

"Should we teach this bitch a lesson, bro?" Abe says cracking his knuckles.

"Nah. I think she had enough. We should go to the hospital. I'm exhausted." Miguel walks away.

"Are you sure? They might try and attack us again." Abe says concerning. 

"Then we'll just kick their asses again. And we know where they live if they prey on our people."

"Damn right!" They bro fist and pose dramatically.

"Mom is going to kill me." Sarah sobs. Miguel feels slightly bad and drags her along. She doesn't put up a fight.

"Quit your crying. We're gonna check you to the hospital too. What happened to the Spider Maid?"

"She'll be fine...I think? She's been through worse." Miguel takes his word and they leave the house.

_Hospital Menonita_

They arrive at the ER and sit to wait their turn. A crowd forms around Sarah as they've never seen an elf.

"Uh sir, you need to wear clothes. There are children here." A nurse says to Abraham.

"Do you think I had time to put on clothes with these injuries?" He comments back. The nurse sighs and takes him for check up. A guard shows up to disperse the crowd. 

“How disgraceful.” Sarah mumbles. “To be ogled like this? People have no standards. Not like it matters. Mother will tear me and place my head on the wall.”

“Sheesh. And I thought I was a Drama Queen.” Miguel comments. “It’s not everyday a hot elf visits a human hospital. So cut them some slack. Ouch!” He accidentally touches his wounded hand.

“I don’t get it. I've been nothing but antagonistic towards and yet you willingly drag me here for my well being. What is your game?" Sarah asks with suspicion.

"I have no "game". Sure you've tried to kill us. Twice. But my gut feeling is telling me you're not that much of a terrible person." He pats his belly.

"...Excuse me? You're basing all that on a fucking superstition?" 

"Gotta trust the gut. It is never wrong."

"Except for those times when it was!" Abraham shouts through the hallway.

"Man, shut the fuck up! How the hell could you even hear me from that distance!?" Miguel keeps nagging on. Sarah sighs, knowing that she will be stuck around with these himbos for a looooong while.

  
  
  



	3. Ghost Fuckers

The group is staying at Abraham's home after the hospital visit. Sarah is currently taking a bath. 

"Ugh. This is so tiny. How does that man live like this? The bathroom is practically a closet!" She applies shampoo. "I bet they're creeping on me. Watching my naked beautiful body as they get hard. Well if they try anything, Absofacto has made the water acidic to prevent them from touching me...Any minute now, the door will slightly open for them to peek." She waits for anything. Suddenly, Proyecto Uno fazes through the wall with a Darth Vader shirt and gray sweatpants to leave on the sink.

"SHYO HO~!" She gives a thumbs up, takes Sarah's clothes and leaves.

"....What is wrong with these humans?" She shakes her head. "I bet they're going to sniff them. How disgusting would that be?...Who am I kidding? They've been nothing but nice and helpful." She sinks further in the tub. Absofacto joins in with her to relax. 

At the living room, Abraham is talking with his brother on the phone with just a towel around his waist as he just got out from the shower.

"Yea…Okay. Talk to you later." He hangs up. "My bro is staying at his girl's place for the night." He says to Miguel who is playing Super Smash Bros. Melee. 

"Awesome. Now we don't have to explain ourselves why there's a hot elf in the ho-FUCK!" He shouts at losing the game. "Fucking Fox." He grumbles. 

"But seriously, what are we going to do with her, Migs?" Abe sits next to him.

"Don't know. It's not like I was ready for an Estado User situation. In just a short couple days, not only did we meet basically the "Ambassador of Elves" daughter, but you gained an Estado too. Nearly Witches." He summons Newi.

"Now that we're not in danger, I can see how intimidating she looks." Abe checks her out. "Despite her appearance, she is good looking. Didn't Eliyah mention about having sex with your Estado?"

"She did and I ain't doing that with Newi. She's been with me since I was a kid. It's like fucking my sister." He replies while playing again.

"She also said she had a dick…"

"If you're so curious, why don't you summon Proyecto and find out." Abe thinks for a moment and runs into a room. Seconds pass and he comes back. 

"Yup. She got a penis and well hunged too. I don't understand it."

"Based on what I gathered, Estados are our feminine subconscious, as Sarah stated. However, they're still us. Which means they have our genitals."

"Huh. I kinda get it. Whenever I see Proyecto, it's like looking at a mirror inside my psyche…You think I could get someone pregnant with her?" Miguel starts laughing.

"Now you're asking galaxy brain questions! I don't know. I've never made Newi fuck anyone. And even if I did, how would I tell someone to let my guardian angel have sex with them?" 

"You make a good point."

"Let me know how that works when you find someone. Anyways, Ima go out for a smoke." Miguel gets up and leaves with Newi following. Abraham is still lost in his thoughts. He hears footsteps behind him and turns to see Sarah with just a towel and blushing.

"O-Oh." He gets flustered. "I thought ProUno gave you clothes to wear." She doesn't say anything and tackles him on the floor. "Oye! Que te pa-!?" She kisses him sloppily. He is still confused about the predicament. He shoves her off of him. "The hell is wrong with you!?"

"Ungh! Trust me. I don't like it either, but it's that time of the month for me." She replies, wiping her mouth.

"If you needed pads, I would've gotten some for you." He gets up.

"Our biology is different from that of a human. We elves want to copulate every month and become lustful in the process. I'm still too inexperienced to control my urges and knowing there's two males nearby hazes my judgment." She covers her private parts.

"Geez. That sucks." Then an idea pops in his head. "Actually, there's a way to satisfy your needs and my curiosity." He wraps his arm around her. "You've ever been fucked by an Estado?"

_ Staring at the twilight void _

Outside, Miguel is smoking while stargazing. He can see the Big Dipper in the clear night sky. He's listening to music peacefully while Newi is sniffing around. She spews smoke at a nearby bush and a cat runs away in fear. She snickers.

"Hehe. Serves it right." Miguel chuckles with her. 

"Aaaaoooaih!" He hears a loud moan coming from inside the house. He peers through the window and sees Sarah getting rammed by Proyecto Uno.

"That hijo e puta is actually doing it." He sighs while lighting another cigarette. A car approaches the house. The door opens and the person in the car is actually Eliyah.

"Good evening, Miguel Quiles." She walks towards him, but Newi blocks her way.

"How did you know where we are?" He questions her. She sighs.

"There's no need for such hostility. I have traced Sarah's cellphone to this location. I'm only here to pick her up."

"Actually, she'll be staying here for the night."

"Oh?" Miguel and Newi circle around her.

"You know, I've been thinking. When Sarah told us y'all came here to enslave us, I had no clue how you would achieve such a goal. Then after our encounter, it hit me. Normal people can't see Estados and you plan on taking advantage of that fact. You are going to bring all the Estado Users to influence everyone to submit to you elves! Am I wrong?" They glare at each other.  **ゴゴゴゴ**

"Hmph." She smiles and claps. "Impressive. You have a really good active imagination. I know you both discovered bodies in my garden, but those are deceased loved ones that passed away. We elves bury them in order to give back to mother nature and new life springs forth. No different than your customs. I will overlook the disturbance of the dead since it is a misunderstanding." Miguel still has doubt of her. "Might I add, that despite you never having sex with your State, she is very loyal and has a powerful presence. How did you manage to achieve it?"

"Nothing special. I treat her like family." Eliyah eyes at Newi.

"Are you sure you're not lying to me? I find that hard to believe."

"Welcome to the club. Don't trust a single thing you've told me." He finishes his cigarette.

"I'm calling the police." She pulls out her phone and Newi swiftly slices it in half. She growls at her. "I tried being civil, but it seems you forced my hand." Green vines come out of her hair. Migs and Newi back away. The vines plunge to the ground.

"Oh shit! Newi, get to the sidewalk!" They run towards the pavement, feeling something chasing after them. They manage to make it. "As long as we're not close to any dirt, we should b-" The vines break through the concrete below them and wrap around their necks. "Aack! Ho-UNGH!" It's choking them.

"While it's true that I require dirt for Pogo to initiate her attack, however once the vines are underground, they can break through everything to reach their target. Not even steel can protect you." A head pops out of her hair. It has a bunny headwear and the eyes are glowing yellow like Vivi from Final Fantasy IX. "I won't lie, you're a very sharp boy. A shame I have to dispose of you for poking your nose where it doesn't belong."

"S-So I was r-right?"

"Of course. I have to punish Sarah for babbling our goals if she isn't going to finish anyone off properly." Miguel quickly pulls out his phone and taps rapidly on it. A vine takes it away and crushes it. "There. Now we're even."

"It's t-too late. I was r-recording our conversation the whole time. Nngh! I sent it to all my contacts. S-So even if you kill me, someone will r-report it." Newi raises her right arm to cut the vine, but more bust out to restrain her.

"Tsk tsk. You just involved people with your scheme. You should know I have people in every corner of the government that will support me. So if anyone tries to report it, they will be swiftly eliminated. Their death will be your fault." She pulls them down to the ground and tightens the coil. "It's been interesting knowing you, Miguel. I have a plot that needs fertilizing and you're the perfect body for it." Miguel is helpless and is slowly losing consciousness. 

"DURO!" ProUno comes out of the ground below Eliyah and uppercuts her, sending that bitch flying and landing on top of her car. The vines are released and Miguel coughs uncontrollably.

"Yo Migs! I got your message!" Abraham runs to check up on him. "I thought it was weird when you sent a bunch of gibberish. Good thing I checked the window." He helps him up.

"Mom!?" Sarah shouts behind the front door. 

"HeheheHAHAHAHAHIHIHI!" Eliyah starts cackling as she recovers. "Distracting me with your bluff for an opportunity for backup. I understand now how Sarah lost to you." Vines start leaking a thick amber syrup on her wounds and it heals completely. She starts rubbing on both tendrils vigorously.

"Ne-Cough!" Miguel is gasping for air. Newi is coughing uncontrollably, wasting her smoke. He takes a cigarette to recharge, but Eliyah shoots at them a thick substance. Both the boys and their Estados are stuck by the sap.

"Eungh! The hell is this!?" Abe tries to struggle free. "Vamos Proyecto Uno!" He commands, but ProUno is stuck and can't pass through it.

"I have trained and mastered my State's abilities to not rely on the one gimmick like both of you. You're still inexperienced and can never hope to defeat me." Eliyah walks up to her daughter. "Do me a favor, finish what you failed to do the first time." She nudges her forward, despite being naked. Sarah approaches them.

"Oh come on! We're doing this bullshit again?" Miguel exclaims.

"She is right. You both are unskilled to defeat her." She summons Absofacto. "Since you've showed me mercy, I will give you a painless death." Abso removes two belts filled with acid and wraps around their body.

"Aaaaaah! Painless my fucking ass!" They both scream. 

"Stop your incessant crying. I'll give you at least time to have your final smoke." She gives Miguel a cigarette and lights it for him.

"Careful Sarah, I know it's in our code to give our enemies their final moments, but they've had enough opportunities." Eliyah says while walking to her car. She notices Miguel and Abraham flying towards her. "Wha-!?" She gets punched on the gut.

"Nearly Witches! Proyecto Uno!" They both shout.

"DURORORORORORO!" ProUno repeatedly punches her.

"ERE ERE ERE ERE ERE ERE!" Newi joins the beating by scratching.

"DUUUUU! REEEEEEE!" They both punch Eliyah, sending her to imprint her body with the vehicle.

"Ueasgh. Sarah….W-Why?" Eliyah faints.

**Eliyah Woods is out of commission**

"She gonna be okay?" Abe asks worryingly.

"It's fine." Sarah answers nonchalantly. The vines are applying sap to her wounds. "See? Even when she's unconscious, her Estado will heal her up."

"That's crazy. Still, it's more insane that you tossed us towards her and removed the sap with your acid." Miguel comments.

"I was only repaying your hospitality...Nothing more." She crosses arms.

"Oooooh! You finally see us as friends?" Abraham leans on her.

"You know what that means?" Miguel grins while wrapping his arms around her.

"BRO HUG!" They both screech as they bear hug her.

"Aaah! I'm regretting my decision already!" She squirms being squished between them. "Stop!" They let her go. "Honestly, both of you will make my urges vaporized out of thin air." 

"Speaking of, wanna keep going where we left off? That fight got me pumped up!" Abe and ProUno pose dramatically. They go back inside, while Miguel stays behind.

"You can stop pretending. I know you're awake." Miguel sits next to Eliyah. She starts laughing.

"HahahaSHIHIHI!!" She rolls facing up with a smile on her face. "It seems I've underestimated you. Such unyielding spirit and cunning as a fox." Miguel notices the dress being ripped and can see her magnificent bosom. He looks away.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect the island that holds those dear to me. I know. It sounds cheesy as fuck." He shakes his head. 

"Far from it. Only fools would laugh at that." She sits up. "To think Sarah would go against me...I'm calling off the colonization." 

"Really!? Just like that?"

"I always thought that humans only saw us a exotic beings that could never live among human society. We experienced backlash in America and hid for another decade to find another place to migrate."

"Now that you mention it, I did read something like that on the news a long time ago." 

"I was furious! Humans either saw us as monsters or something exotic for their sexual fantasies! That's why I wanted to colonize the Caribbean and prove them how superior we truly are." Eliyah sighs. "Then two meddling State users and my daughter had to stop me."

"Um. Sorry?" Miguel didn't know how to react.

"No need to apologize. You both have treated her like any other person. Honestly, that's all a mother could ever ask for." She looks up at the sky. 

"AAAAUOH! You're being too rough! Don't stop!" Their moment is interrupted by Sarah's moaning. Miguel feels extremely awkward and second hand embarrassment.

  
  
  



	4. Pure imagination is the root for carnage

_November 1, 2019 11:22 am Cayey_

Miguel and Abraham are playing the Jurassic Park Three arcade in the Wal-Mart close to their home. There's a crowd surrounding them cheering.

"Woah! Él Bulldog and Él Gallo are on the final stage with only one life!" A kid narrates. Abe misses his shot and the Spinosaurus eats him.

"Augh!" He feigns being injured.

"Abraham!" Miguel grabs his friend.

"Don't let my death be...in vain." He dies on his arms.

"RAAAAAAGH!!" Miguel shoots perfectly at the dinosaur's vital points till it dies. The people scream with joy.

"They beat their own score again!" They holler.

"Yes, but at what cost?" A tear escapes Miguel's eye.

"What are you two numbskulls doing?" Sarah asks while approaching them. Abe gets up.

"Putting a good show for our corillo and proving to them that Él Bulldog and Él Gallo are the best players in all Puerto Rico!" Abraham leans on Miguel's shoulder and they bro fist. Sarah looks at the screen.

"That's your score? Pathetic." She sighs and puts four quarters in the machine.

"Who are you playing with?" Abe's question is answered when she dual wields the guns and starts playing. They notice her left arm is that of Absofacto. Sarah does not miss a single shot and completes every level perfectly.

"Woooooooah! La elfa is really heating things up! She has yet to lose a single health!" The group is getting excited.

"Tell me Miguel. Why is your Estado in the open?" Sarah can see through the reflection of the screen Newi poking people.

"She's always like that. Likes to fuck around." Miguel responds and Newi touches a rando's shoulder.

"Oye cabron. Stop with that shit." The man accuses the gentleman next to him.

"The fuck you talking about, fool?"

"You think I didn't notice?" They start fighting. Newi and Miguel are laughing at the scene.

"Like User like Estado. I advise to be careful summoning her carelessly. You never know who is a User among us." Sarah focuses on the game. Newi smells something and starts localizing the source. She gets close to a red headed chick with a pink frilly dress and red boots. "Don't look. The woman that Newi is sniffing is a Succubus in disguise." Miguel glances on the woman.

"How do you know that?"

"Oh please. You know how many monsters are here? They're all over the world living in civilization. Especially the Succubi, which are the most physically human." Newi looks under her dress. She only has a red panti with cherry designs.

"I don't know why, but I feel she's not wearing any pants underneath." Miguel says.

"No jodas! Who is it!?" Abraham looks around. "Is it the gal in the pink dress? She's fine, but she seems tense." Miguel looks directly at her and she's sweating bullets while blushing.

_Does she really not feel Newi's presence?_ Miguel thinks. Newi licks her bare thigh, tasting her sweat. He can sense the taste. "Sweet like cherries?" He's distracted in his thoughts. Newi gets bored cause she is not reacting and moves on to another victim.

"How can you leave a woman all hot and bothered like that!?" The woman shouts and looks at Newi. She notices the crowd looking at her with confusion and runs out the store in embarrassment.

"...The fuck was that?" Abraham questions.

"My guess is that she wanted her to lick her pussy in public." Miguel concludes.

"Get the fuck out of here! You let your Estado do that shit!?" Abe pokes his face.

"No! It's not like that!" Miguel defends himself. "But thanks to that reaction, one thing is clear. She is an Estado User." He freaks out when the crowd erupts in celebration.

"OOOOOOOOOH! SHE BEAT EL BULLDOG AND ÉL GALLO'S RECORD! LA ELFA! LA ELFA!" The group chants with Sarah laughing and Abraham crying in defeat. Miguel stares at the exit where the woman left.

_Urbanization Todo Reales, Miguel's House 7:54 pm_

Miguel is cleaning his room and putting his video games in the drawer. His mother knocks on the door and enters. She's dressed up as Harlequin and his little brother as Batman.

"We're leaving now to the late Halloween party at work. Remember to put away the dinner." She says.

"Sure thing, ma. Tell your psychotic boyfriend I said hi." He smirks. They leave the house. He sniffs the air. "Damn. Did she drench herself in perfume?" Miguel yawns. For some reason, he feels tired. "I'll just sleep for a bit." He jumps on his bed and quickly slumbers. 

_????????? I am your master now...my pet_

Miguel wakes up and sees an unfamiliar white ceiling.

"What the?" He looks around and notices he's on a hospital bed hooked up to an IV. He's wearing a hospital gown. A busty redhead nurse opens the curtain. He feels like they've met before.

"Good to see you're awake, Mister…" She looks on the clipboard. "Miguel Quiles."

"What's going on? Where am I?" He asks, starting to panic.

"You crashed into another car on your way home. Luckily the people were unharmed but you were the most injured and have been in a coma for two weeks."

"Car crash? Coma!? That's impossible. I was in my room just moments ago." 

"You suffered a concussion, so I'm not surprised you have slight memory loss. Anyways, my job is to take care of all your needs." She brings a tray filled with water and food. "Oh yeah. You need to piss, right?" She points at his morning wood.

"I can handle it myself." Miguel quickly covers himself.

"Ara ara~! You shouldn't be embarrassed about it. After all, it is my job." She smiles mischievously and her crimson eyes start glowing. Miguel shivers in fear knowing the implications. She starts feeling him. 

"Don't touch me!" He smacks her hand away. This surprises the nurse.

"You shouldn't be moving much as your body is still recovering. Let me check your temperature." She presses her forehead against him. Their face being too close gives him a chance to smell her.

_Cherry?_ That's when it clicks. _I knew she looked familiar!_ He punches her face hard, removes the IV and runs out the room, leaving the nurse staggered on the floor.

The hallway is completely white with the doors parallel to each other. Miguel sprints as fast as his feet can handle, but he doesn't make any progress as the path seems to be endless.

"Help! Is there anyone here!?" He shouts, hoping there's a soul around. There is a muffled sound coming from one of the doors. He gulps and opens it slowly. He peeks inside to witness nurses in white dresses stabbing someone with the medical equipment. The intestines are sprawled all over the room and the blood covers the walls. They stop and turn to directly face him. Their faces are featureless and pale. Not to mention their cleavage is covered in blood and pieces of meats.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Miguel couldn't contain his scream and runs down the hall. The whole place shakes like it's being hit by an earthquake, while screams and moans fills the atmosphere. The doors slam open with those demon nurses chasing after him. "AAH! NEARLY WITCHES!" But she never appears, despite feeling her presence. "Huh!? Nearly Witches!" Nothing. "Newi! Where are you!?" 

The nurses are closing in. The lights flicker and off while the walls are oozing black slime. There is a double door at the end. Miguel tackles it, only to see a bottomless void below. With quick reflexes, he grabs hold on the knob while the nurses fall to their demise trying to attack him. One of them manages to cut across his right arm, but he endures it. After the last of them are gone, he swings himself back inside. 

"You're one persistent boy. I'll give you that. However, you are at your limits. I can feel your lust building up." Miguel scans around to locate the source of the voice. Then a demon nurse busts through one of the doors and chokes him against the wall with one hand and tries to hit his left eye with a scalpel with the other, but he grabs hold of her arm. "Oho! I like your spirit, boy! Tell you what? You could get stabbed to death OOOOR have sex with her to death? Touch her breasts for the second option. The choice is yours." Miguel is having a hard time holding her back as he can barely breath.

"Ungh! N-Nearly Witches...W-Why isn't s-she appearing?" He uses his other hand to grope her breast. She stops and lets him go. Miguel starts coughing and gasping for air. She drops the weapon and unbuttons her vest, revealing her pale bosom. He starts backing away, but she pins him down. "I'm getting really tired of this bullshit!" The fear is getting replaced with anger. He uses his foot to slide the scalpel to his hand and plunges it on her neck. The nurse tries to pry the weapon out, but he keeps pushing deeper until she dies. 

"Oh come on!" The redhead nurse appears before him. She has her black wings and tail exposed. "Is it that hard for you to submit!?"

"So you are a Succubus." Miguel stands up. "That means I'm dreaming. I thought it was weird when Silent Hill monsters were chasing me."

"That's how you figured it out? I'm surprised you survived this long." She shakes her head. A figure appears behind her. It's a pink humanoid female robot with red LED lights for eyes. She has holes on her arms emitting pink mist.

"Is that your Estado?" Miguel points at the figure.

"You can see her? How is th-?" The gears turn in her head. "You're the son of a bitch who left me horny earlier!" She smiles. "Time to punish you properly. Dream a Dream!" Her Estado flies towards him and punches his face multiple times. "Ara ara? What's wrong? Aren't you going to summon your partner? Oh wait, you can't! Only my soulmate can appear in the dream realm. I used her ability to fill your room with sleeping gas in order to invade your sleepy head. Therefore, you are at the mercy of me! You will become my personal sex slave for the rest of your life! FAHAHAHA!" 

"Que sera sera. Your overconfidence is annoying me." Miguel manages to say before getting pummeled. He's knocked down. "T-Tell me one thing. Do you have to be close by to enter dreams?"

"Of course. Even the most powerful Succubus needs to be near her victims."

"I see. Then you have already lost." He states confidently while getting up.

**Jotaro's Theme**

"What are you going on about?" She crosses her arms annoyingly.

"I've learned that ones Estado can be active even when the User is not conscious. While I can't see her, I know for a fact she has been summoned."

"Uh huh. Your point?" 

"Newi has a keen sense of smell. She can easily track you as she memorized your cherry scent. It's only a matter of time before I witness your body being ripped to shreds." Miguel poses menacingly.

"Oh my lord! I'm soooooo scared. Not! You're just bluffing, kid. As if she ca-" Scratch marks appear on her face. "AAAAAH!" More marks form around her body, ripping her clothes off.

"Ara ara? What were you going to say? That she wouldn't find where you're hiding?" Her screams answer his questions. Miguel runs towards her and punches her repeatedly. "This is for using my fetish against me! And another because I hate cherries!" With one last punch to the face, she knocks out. "Que la Diosa te bendiga."

**The Succubus is out of commission.**

Miguel wakes up back in his room. He quickly checks for any injuries and finds nothing 

"Oh thank goodness. I thought I was gonna have to explain myself how I got the scars." He sighs in relief. He notices on the window someone hanging upside down. It's the Succubus covered in scratches with her pink dress destroyed. She's being held by Newi. He opens the window. "So you were on the roof. Go figure." She groans in pain. "Give me a list of reasons why I shouldn't make you a fertilizer for Sarah's garden?" 

"Eeek! Please don't kill me! I was only hungry! I wasn't actually going to kill you! Honest!" She pleads while ugly crying. 

"I don't know. The whole "being a sex slave for life" isn't helping your argument."

"I-I was joking! It thought y-you were into femdom." He is not amused. "Y-You're not going to kill me, r-right? You have this protagonist vibe that would never hurt the main heroine already injured…right?" 

"Keep talking and there will be a tragic end for the heroine." He cracks his knuckles. She flinches expecting an attack, until her stomach audibly grumbles. "...Goddess dammit. Bring her in, Newi." 

_Mig's kitchen and dining_

Miguel serves her a plate of arroz con gandulez and pork on the side. He gave her his spare clothes and patched the wounds on her body.

"Dig in." He sits across the Succubus.

"Arigato~!" She clasps her hands together and practically vores everything in one gulp. He's a little impressed by the display, for lack of better words. She licks the plate clean. 

"...So what's your name?"

"My name is Ana Fuentes! Professional cosplayer and part time dream invader!" She stands and does the Sailor Moon pose with her Estado.

"Oh really? I would've never guessed." He rolls his eyes. 

"Of course! I pride myself in the art of cosplay and put those skills in fulfilling dreams to the males I invade. Can I have seconds?"

"You want more? I gave you a serving that feeds about three people."

"The thing about a Succubus appetite is that we either need a good amount of semen or tons of food to fill us up. Unless you're willing to spare your essence, I want more!" She pouts. He would've found that face cute if he didn't experience hell with her.

"Fine." He grabs her plate and serves her more.

"Oh? You're the stingy protag. Are you shy about sex? Are you a virgin? Traumatized by a sexual encounter? Gay? Ace!? DEMI!?" He sighs in Yare Yare Daze.

"None of the above. If you really want to know, I'm pansexual." She gasps at the "reveal".

"No way!? Then what are you doing? Let's have sex right now!" Ana starts undressing.

"Woahoho there. I may swing that way, but I don't fuck people that tried to kill me." He pulls her shirt down.

"I see. You love playing hard to get, is that it? I bet you have a harem."

"I do not and it stays that way." He sets the food for her. "I'll be on the porch for a smoke if you need me."

"Aaaw, you smoke? That makes you less attractive."

"Good. That's why I keep doing it." He leaves and lights a cigarette. _I thought for sure she was the killer, but she's just an eccentric woman. Are all monsters this way? I guess they're no different from us._ He thinks back to his encounters with them. "Why do they gotta be hot?" He sighs and shakes his head.


	5. The mural that is stained with blood.

_November 1, 2019 9:54 pm Abe's Home_

Abraham is in his room getting ready for a night out.

"Mask, spray paints, flashlights and candy sharks. Check, check, check and motherfucking check!" He closes the backpack and dashes towards the living where his brother is watching TV. He looks like him, except older and with dreadlocks on his black hair. "Yo Jacob, Ima be out for a while."

"Have fun with your boyfriend." He lazily hand waves.

"You're just jealous of our broness, bro." Abraham pinches Jacob's cheeks. He's unfazed by his attack. "Plus, he has to work in the morning, so I'm going solo." He leaves him alone. "Oh! Almost forgot." He goes into his fridge and grabs a box of protein bars. He eats three bars and pockets the rest.

"I know you're a meathead, but isn't that a little excessive?" Jacob asks.

"You wouldn't get it." He smirks and leaves to get in the car. Sarah mentioned to him that a User will have a certain craving or tick based on the Estado. Proyecto Uno's ability recharges with the consumption of minerals. "Now that I think about it, you probably would've slipped through the sap if I had minerals to recharge you with." He says that to ProUno who's sitting on the passenger seat.

"Shyooo." She sadly replies. 

"Ah well. Lesson learned. Now..." He puts on his sunglasses. "Let's ride!" He blasts on the radio Gasolina and drives as they headbang to the beat.

_Angel's Care_

Abraham arrives at a foster home and knocks on the door. An old lady that barely reaches his chest answers.

"Bendicion abuela!" Abraham hugs her.

"Bendiciones, Abby." He lets her go. "Ooof. You're really strong. Have to be careful, you might break my back." They both laugh.

"How are the kids doing?"

"Wonderful. You know Ariel? She was finally adopted just the other day."

"No kidding! I told her to never give up hope and now she has home with loving parents."

"Yes, but everyone was sad to see her leave. She wanted to see you one last time, but you never showed up."

"Ahaha." He blushes a little. "I was really busy at the time."

"That's understandable. You have your responsibilities. However, if I find out that you were sodomizing another woman instead of being here for the kids, I will castrate you." She states seriously.

"O-Of course not! I would never do that!" He averts his eyes. She glares at him. "A-Anyways! I'm here to finish up my work." She quickly perks up.

"Oh how lovely! The kids have been bothering me about it ever since you started. Some of them love being near it. They say it gives them comfort." He smiles.

"Well, they're about to see the majesty when I'm done." He heads inside to go to the playground on the back of the place. He decorates the once bland white wall with an image of kids playing around with the Goddess that watches from the heavens. The Goddess herself he designed based on her depiction in the bible. Long black and golden hair, amber eyes and sun bathed skin. He adorned her with angel wings and long white robes that covers her curvy form, giving her a motherly appearance. 

Abraham puts on the mask and shakes his spray cans to add the finishing touches. Usually, he would blast his phone with music to keep himself entertained, but he forgot to charge it and doesn't want to waste the battery life. The only sound is the Coqui's lullaby and the occasional creak from the swings by the gentle chilly breeze. Any other person would find the place creepy at night, but he grew up in this playground and finds it nostalgic. 

"Coqui!" He stops what he's doing and listens carefully. "Coqui!" 

"Hmmm. Is a young Coqui interested in one of the kids here? The only one I know that is older is Roberto and he's only fourteen." It's not strange for a Coqui to be looking for a young teen to mate. Hell, he fucked one when he was fifteen. The people collectively studied that it is a rite of passage for both of them and it's a huge honor to have sex with them. What he finds strange is that it sounds older. They always find humans around the same age.

"Coqui!" The croak is coming from the bushes nearby to him. Abraham takes off his mask and pulls out his flashlight. He's got a bad feeling about this. Everyone knows they're shy creatures and only approaches their mates when they're asleep in the comforts of their home. Not only is she bold by getting closer to him, but the sound has a slight static like it's coming from a speaker. He scans the general area to find a figure hiding behind in between the trees. 

It's a pale woman with glowing blood red eyes staring at him. His blood turns ice at the sight, but for some reason he can't move. She walks slowly towards him. She is brunette and her hair is in a ponytail. No clothes, so he can see her B-cup in full glory and her thick thighs. Abraham wants to scream or summon his Estado, but his body is not obeying him.

"While I would like to hear your shrill scream, I need you to stay quiet. You wouldn't want to wake up the kids, would you?" She smiles, showing off her fangs. "What's your name?"

"A-Abraham Torres." He uncontrollably answers.

"That's a nice name. Mine's Adria Kezia. Though people have been calling me La Chupa Macho as of late." She licks her lips while caressing his cheek. Adria gets on her knees to unbutton his pants. "What's your favorite hobby?"

"I-I like to spray paint walls while listening to my favorite song from Proyecto Uno." Whether by sheer luck or thinking ahead of naming his Estado from his favorite band, ProUno appears and punches her face. She is sent flying against the monkey bars with her body contorted by the force. 

"Ah! I can move and talk again." Abe flexes his muscles. He looks at her. "Puñeta! Did I kill her!? How am I going to explain this to grandma?" Adria's body starts twitching and she rotates her head completely to be facing her back with a wicked smile.

"Oho! So you're an Estado User too? This night just got interesting." She struggles getting up as her arms and legs are disjointed. The bones cracking are audible, making the whole scene very unnerving to Abe. "Saturday Night." 

"SHH SHH SHH HAH HAH HAH!" The noise is coming from the bushes he heard earlier. A figure slithers out, revealing a human sized cobra girl. Her mouth is stitched shut, but it doesn't stop from sticking her forked tongue out. She has coal colored scales with white streaks all over its body. She shares the same eye color as her User. Her naked bosom is jiggling as she sways back and forth. The most notable feature is the speakers on her hood, which is producing the sound. "SHHHHH! Puñeta! Did I kill her!?" She replays Abe's voice.

"Since I never had this opportunity, I will explain Saturday Night's ability. She can record everything and produce it however I desire." She completely recovers, save for her head still being backwards. "Observe." She snaps her fingers and SatNight rewinds the audio.

"I am going to kill grandma!" She mixed it naturally as if he uttered the sentence.

"Muy bien!" Adria claps excitedly. "Now it's your turn to tell me your ability."

"M-My ability?" He shakily questions.

"It's only fair. As much as I would like to mind control you again, it seems the effects only work once. But do so quickly. Time is of the essence and I get...uncivilized when I'm hungry." She snaps her head back where it belongs with a loud CRACK!

"Um...I only know ProUno can go through anything." 

"Is that all? I hope you're not lying to try and surprise me. You wouldn't want me angry." Her eyes become completely red with a black slit and opens her jaw wide to show him the rows of sharp teeth. 

"Eeek! It's true! I've only just got her a couple days ago." He has his back against the wall. She turns back to normal.

"Oh? Then you don't know the full potential of your Estado. Magnifico!" She dances and twirls with SatNight. Her Estado coils lovingly around Adria's waist. Abraham is both confused and afraid of her eccentricities. "I think I've finally found my future husband! I can not wait to tell mother about it."

"Abby? What's with all the ruckus?" His grandmother steps out of the house.

"Get back inside!" Abraham shouts. SatNight darts towards her. ProUno tries to punch her, but she easily maneuvers the attack and wraps tightly on his grandma. "Abuela!"

"W-Whats h-happe-!?" She is gasping for air. Proyecto Uno runs up to Saturday Night and repeatedly punches her.

"DURO!" SatNight fazes through the old lady, freeing her. Adria receives the damage and is fucked up once more.

"Coaugh! What's going on, Abby!?" Without any words, he carries her back inside and locks the door.

"Call the police and protect the kids! I'll handle this." He stands in between the building and the enemy. "I will never forgive you for trying to harm abuela!"

**Okuyasu Theme**

Adria contorts her body in a way that makes her move on all four. She snaps her head to directly face Abraham and is in feral mode.

"WRYYYYY!" She screeches while scurrying towards him. It unnerves him how unnaturally she's moving, but he puts on a brave face.

"Proyect-!" He stops. ProUno is currently in the grasp of SatNight. Abraham reaches in his pocket to grab a protein bar. Adria lunges at him and bites on his arm, making him unable to eat it. He screams in pain and punches her face to try and break free, but she responds by biting deeper in his flesh. He reaches down to his bag and grabs a spray can to spray her face. She lets him go and starts coughing. Abraham eats the bar, allowing ProUno to recharge and faze through the grip. "Let her have it, Proyecto Uno!"

"DURORORORORORORO!" Each punch feels like a sniper shot at point blank. She grabs SatNight's tail and flings her towards Adria, crashing at the roundabout. Adria's right hand is stuck on the bar as if she was trying to go through said bar but stopped midway. "SHYO HO HO~!" ProUno snickers. She punches Adria, making the roundabout spin clockwise. She keeps striking, until the force of the constant punching and spinning rips her arm off, sending them flying in the distance.

"Woooo-Ouchoach!" The pain on his arm is kicking in. The police and ambulance arrive and they tend his wounds. Abraham and his grandmother talk to the officers. "She was about this high around my chin and pale white." He gives a description of Adria.

"How did her arm get stuck in the bar?" An old officer asks him.

"I-I don't know. She was doing some freaky shit." He couldn't exactly tell them about the concept of Estados without sounding crazy. The arm flails around.

"Carajo! It's moving on its own!" The young policeman yells. Everyone focuses on the arm. It rips itself free and scurries away among the bushes. "I've seen some fucked up things, but never this."

"We're gonna need more backup for investigation." The old officer shakily says, unnerved by what they witnessed. "Stay inside and keep your doors and windows locked at all times." 

"Hold on. You guys can't go after her. She's very dangerous!" Abe protests.

"We can't exactly let her loose. If she's actually La Chupa Macho, we need to apprehend her as soon as possible." He turns to face the officers. "All right fellas. Stay put until backup arrives." He looks around. "Where's Juan?"

"He was beside me a moment ago." The policewoman replies. They notice footprints leading to the forest, meaning he was chasing the arm. 

"AAAAAAAAH!" The blood curdling scream is coming further in. Abraham instinctively runs towards the source.

"Oye! Mierda! Come on!" All the officers follow him. Abe is following the trail as fast as possible. He summons Proyecto Uno just in case. The tracks stop being footprints and instead become blood trails. They finally find the policeman, though not in the way they expected. 

He's sprawled on the floor with his uniform completely shredded. There is no color on his skin and is deflated as everything was sucked dry. The work of La Chupa Macho, except this time his waist has been completely chomped off. She also left a special message for Abraham on the ground written in blood.

"Till we meet again, mí querido tiburón!"


	6. The road to the truth is a blue balling affair.

"...Yea. I won't be making it today. It's a family emergency...Sorry. I'll make it up on Friday...Okay. Thank you. Bye." Miguel hangs up and gives the phone back to Abraham. 

"I appreciate you doing this for me." Abraham sighs and looks away. He called Sarah to come over to his place and she picked up Miguel on the way. Now they're all gathered in his room. 

"It's no prob, man. So what's going on?" Abraham explains his experience with Adria from yesterday. "Are you serious!? You okay?"

"I-I'm fine." He shows his bandaged arm. "I'm more worried she might hurt the kids."

"Unlikely. Based on her track record, she only targets adults. But still, a vampire is the last thing we needed." Sarah says.

"A vampire? I thought they were just a myth." Miguel inputs.

"They were supposed to stay that way. Back in the day, they were the cause of famine and many villages going extinct. No one knows their origins, but they were very problematic for both humans and monsters. It was one of the few cases where both our kinds worked together to hunt them down." Sarah explains.

"But why is there one here? As far as I know, this is a new phenomenon that's been going on." Miguel is having a hard time processing the situation.

"Maybe there have been similar incidents of vampires that you people chalked up to another reason. We need to investigate those cases and pinpoint their hideout. Did she say anything specific?"

"N-Not anything I can recall." Abraham shudders thinking back. "She did mention something about introducing me to her mother, but that's it."

"So there's another one? Puta madre!" Miguel is getting frustrated.

"This is more serious than I thought." Sarah ponders for a moment. "Listen. I know we all have Estados to protect us, but vampires are not to be underestimated. As he experienced first hand, they are practically immortal. Their only weakness is the sunlight, which is why they appear during the night. That means from now on, never wander alone. Understand?" Both boys nod. "Good. I will look up info about them." She opens Abraham's laptop and surfs through the web. Miguel taps her forehead.

"How about I do the searching, while you and Abe go out on this beautiful sunny day. I'm sure our homeboy needs his fresh air." They both glance at Abe who is rubbing his arms nervously. 

"Shouldn't you be the one to do that?" Sarah questions.

"Yeah. But I don't want to risk any of my coworkers spotting me hanging out with him. Last time that happened didn't go so well for me. Plus, this is a good opportunity for you to see the beauty our island has to offer! Now get out of here."

"Wait. This is my ro-" Abraham starts to complain, but Miguel shoves both of them out of the room. 

"I'll message you on Discord if I find anything." Miguel says before closing the door. 

"...Well that was rude." Sarah crosses her arms. Abe sighs.

_ Into the Lake of Tranquility  _

"Where are we going?" Sarah inquires as they drive. Abraham parks next to a dirt road.

"You'll see." They both exit the car and walk on the path. The sun pierces through the trees, making it look whimsical. They cross on top of the rocks to not fall on the stream. "Whenever me and Miguel get stressed or want to relax, we usually come here and gaze at the beauty around us. It's very therapeutic." Sarah can't lie that it is a breathtaking sight to behold. They finally reach a lake. It's clear but the bottom seems endless. There doesn't seem any sign of life within. "What do you think?"

"I must admit, I was expecting trash and litter, but I'm glad you people respect the gift of Mother Nature." She places her hands in the water. It's the perfect temperature to swim. Abraham starts undressing. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going for a dip." He fully strips his clothes off, showing off his fit body. Even though this isn't the first time Sarah has seen him naked, she can't stop checking out his toned muscles. She now notices the scars on his chest. 

"How did you get that?"

"This? These are battle scars!" He puffs his chest proudly.

"Against what?"

"Against society." He grins. Before Sarah could ask to elaborate, he jumps into the lake and backstrokes. "Aaah~! Now this is what I needed. Why don't you join me?"

"As if. Not only did you not bring any towels, but we elves only present our naked body to those special to us." 

"Really? That's not the way I saw it when you were riding on ProUno." He smirks.

"T-That was different! I was in heat!" She blushes furiously. He laughs while getting out the water. 

"I'm only teasing. I got towels in my car. Now watch me do a dive on that cliff." He points at the rocky cliff that hovers over the lake.

"That looks dangerous."

"Psh. There hadn't been any deaths by jumping from there. Yet." He runs to the top and poses dramatically. Sarah rolls her eyes at him showing off, but likes the view regardless. Before he could dive, Abe can hear rustling on top of him. He figures it's the wind, but looks up anyways. There's a shadowy figure hovering above him.

_ Back to the Cyber Sleuthing  _

"La Chupacabra seems to be interesting. It could be related to the case." Miguel bookmarks the Wikipedia entry. A Discord message pops up in his feed. He checks it.

SucciSucc69: Ohayo! :D

"The fuck?" 

Mistermcgameman13: Do I know you?

SucciSucc69: :O How could you forget about your heroine already!? :Sadface:

"Oh no." 

Mistermcgameman13: How the fuck did you find my account?

SucciSucc69: That was easy! I found you on a server called "Hot Nurse Babe"! You cheeky thirsty boi~! (♡///♡)

Mistermcgameman13: There's like thousands of users on that server. There's no way you knew what my username is.

SucciSucc69: Well...I had to DM every single one to find my love interest. It took me hours to find you! DX

Mistermcgameman13: Fuck sakes! I'm seriously about to file a restraining order on your ass!

SucciSucc69: Noooooo! Don't be so mean! T.T I promise to be a good Succubus. I'll send you my nudes, if it'll make you feel better? It is the utmost privilege since my pics are for my OnlyFans followers.

"How the hell do I come across these kinds of people?" Miguel sighs. Though he would be lying if he wasn't a bit curious. He shakes his head at the thought.

Mistermcgameman13: I don't care. I'm very busy and you're distracting me. 

SucciSucc69: Ooooooh! What are you doing?

Mistermcgameman13: I'm investigating cases that could relate to vampires.

SucciSucc69: Oho! I see you're also into getting sucked. I can definitely give you the good succ if you want? ;)

Mistermcgameman13: I'm blocking you.

SucciSucc69: ACK! No! I was joking! DDX But why are you so interested in vampires? 

Mistermcgameman13: Because one of them harmed my bro and I don't want anymore people dying.

SucciSucc69: For real!? I thought they were extinct...Okay. I'll help you out. I'm sure the first thing you looked up were the Chupacabra cases, correct?

"Woah. What's with the sudden change in character?"

Mistermcgameman13: Yea. It is one of our most famous urban legends.

SucciSucc69: Right. It was chalked up as a hoax after some time, but did you know there was a similar case decades before La Chupacabra?

She links to an article. It's an old Vocero newspaper that dates back to nineteen seventy five. He reads the title.

Mistermcgameman13: La Vampira de Moca?

SucciSucc69: Yes. It started very similarly. Cattles were found with bite marks and no blood. Then men were disappearing and found dead with the same bite marks. There was only one man that was never found, which could mean he was turned into a Ghoul and they both created an offspring together. But none of this is adding up.

Mistermcgameman13: What do you mean?

SucciSucc69: Notice the timeline between events. There's a 20 year gap between them. The incidents in Moca are consistent vampire activities. In 1995 however, only cattles were dead. But men are dying recently. Something must've happened to the offspring in between that time.

Mistermcgameman13: Yeah. That's the million dollar question. I'll have to talk to my fellas about it later. You seem awfully knowledgeable about this topic. What's up with up?

Miguel waits a couple moments, but she never replies back.

"Now she doesn't want to talk." He sighs.  _ One moment she's being annoying and the next she talks like she has been hunting vampires for years… _ "Naaaaaaah! I'm reading too much into this." He bookmarks the article. He gets a notification from the Hot Nurse Babe server.

WhiteFenrir: YOOO! Belle Delphine just released her porn video on her OnlyFans! I posted it on YouTube rn! Watch it before it gets taken down!!!

There's a link to said video. Miguel knows Belle's track record of trolling people, but he's curious enough to click it. 

The video begins with a guy dressed as a white teddy bear waking up from his bed. He notices a giant Christmas present next to him and opens. Belle is in the box.

"Hehehe! Look what I got you?" She pulls out a PlayStation 5.

"Wait a minute. I thought that was coming out next year?" Miguel says.

"That's right. It is supposed to come out next year." She looks directly at the camera and gets out of the box. "Just like how this porno is supposed to be out by Christmas twenty twenty." She poses dramatically as something materializes from behind her. "YFU Baby." A hand comes out of the screen, choking Miguel.

"Que carajoooooooo!?" He gets pulled inside the monitor.

**←To be continued.**

  
  
  
  



End file.
